The Only Choice Part 1
by Dalexfan1
Summary: Dan, Ethan and Benny have a resraining order against a studant with powers of his own. While the gang tries to figure out a plane Erica tries to get closer to Benny to get answers of her own. rated M for adult reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Angie** walked with **Dan** out of the interrogation room at the police station. They passed **Sarah** who was yelling at **Ethan**. "keep walking." Angie said once they were out of the room she stopped glaring at her son. "Its not just this although I didn't think you'd get in trouble with the law this soon." She stated. "on top of it is your bizarre behavior, coming home late at night not to mention having me beg your teacher to let you make up a chemistry exam. " she stated Dan was caught off guard. "I missed an exam?" the teen asked surprised. "Really, Dan, Really?" Angie said annoyed "I can't believe I'm about to do this but I have to ground you. You are grounded!" Ethan walked out "What about my _destiny_?" Angie sighed "ok you can still save people." Dan nodded "and no TV." "TV's broken mom." Dan stated truthfully. "Then no computer." "I need the computer for school." He stated "then uh…No friends." She said noticing Ethan behind her.

Ethan walked towards them and began to protest. Angie held her hand up "NO FRIENDS!" she almost yelled. Sarah walked "except for her seeing as how _she_ is passing all her classes." Angie turned back to Dan and no car privileges, give me your keys." Dan was hesitated. "GIVE THEM TO ME!" Angie demanded Dan dug into his pocket and pulled the keys out. She tried to remove the key but was too upset to get the car key off the key ring. "God damn it!" "Mom do you want me too…" Angie shook her head "Mom," the alien said Angie's hands were shaking. "Mom, Mom, Mom!" the teen finally grabbed is mother's hands gently Angie looked at her son sadly. "what is going on with you is this about **you and Alex**?" Dan saw Ethan and Sarah slowly shaking there heads "you really want too know?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Angie said Ethan and Sarah were freaking out franticly shaking there heads mouthing the word _no! _"um…." Dan didn't know what too say "Is this about your father?" Angie asked her voice was a whisper. "It isn't it?" Dan decided to go along with this excuse. "Ok you know what, we'll talk about this when we get home I'm going to get the car." Angie said softly and walked away Dan walked up to Sarah "I'm the worst son ever." Dan stated "you're not the only one in trouble." Sarah said firmly looking at Ethan. Sarah pushed Ethan towards the door. "A restraining order?" Sarah asked with anger in her voice "Sarah I..." Sarah showed her fangs and hissed. Dan put his hand on her shoulder. Sarah calmed down. "go to the car now." She ordered Ethan did as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

**2**

Three weeks earlier

Dan's powers had been going hey wire for weeks. super hearing at random , sudden bursts of super strength and uncontrolled super sight ever since Sarah scratched him by mistake. He had healed but still felt weird he had made the foot ball team though. Thursday night after practice Dan had noticed a very bizzar change in the mirror his eyes weren't brown. The coach offered him a ride to Sarah's Dan accepted. As soon as they got home Dan walked in the house and went up stairs into the bathroom. "he heard Sarah call his name. Sarah looked at Angie they both heard the bathroom door close. "I'll see what's going on." Sarah stated walking up stairs.

In the bathroom Dan locked the door then going over to the sink he decided to splash some water on his face. As Dan looked up into the mirror he was shocked to see…_fangs!_ Dan felt the pointy teeth they were real. Then he pulled his hands away to see his nails had grown into _claws! _Dan looked back up his face was shaped oddly and his eyes had turned red. Dan gasped he looked like some demon. "Dan you okay?" Sarah's voice called. "uh yeah just fine." Something was definitely wrong "Dan you can talk to me." Dan refused as the metamorphosis continued his muscles expanded Sarah heard the sound of bones grinding and cloths ripping. "Dan I'm coming in "Sarah opened the door to see not Dan but something else it had red eyes, fangs and claws. It was also very muscular kind of like a body builder. Sarah noted that it also still looked human. The monster let out a roar and punching a hole in the wall took off.


End file.
